Write Him Back In
by ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: When Arin finds out Dan has been dead for a long time, he just never accepted it, he breaks the fourth wall to demand that Dan is written back into the story. In a moment of desperation, he agrees to the writers terms and is put through so much just for the writer's amusement just so that Dan is back into Arin's story again.


Arin woke up and rolled over to put his arm around the lump in his bed but all he felt was the a cat. Whatever he had dreamed about made the lack of a human in his bed worry him. Almost immediately, he threw off the covers and ran out. He almost skidded to a stop in the kitchen and sighed in relief.

"What is it babe?" Suzy said, mixing something in a bowl, probably muffins.

"Nothing," Arin said rubbing his forehead. "Just feeling a little paranoid." He looked around a little, like he was trying to piece things together.

"Well, I'm fine, so you don't have to worry." she said and kissed his forehead. The gesture somewhat calmed his nerves, but there was just something that keep gnawing at him. If only he could place it.

They ate breakfast and headed to the office. Arin mentally took attendance and everyone seemed to be there. Still, something wasn't sitting right, but what?

"Hey Dan, you ready for the grump session today?" Arin said. He was working on his computer while Dan was on his couch, ready for another nap.

"Yeah." Dan replied and slid off the couch. He sat on his heels, and blinked his eyes back into focus, which wasn't really working but he still did it. "I just got one thing to do. I'll be right back."

"Meet me in the recording room then," Arin said. "I'll get everything ready."

Dan nodded and left. Arin wrapped up what he was working on and got up to prepare everything to record. He contemplated if he wanted the second mic but decided he really should. He didn't mind getting close to Dan, it was just a question of if Dan wanted him to. Arin sat on the couch, after he got everything up for recording, and waited for Dan to come in. He waited a long time until he heard the door open, he perked up and looked to see who it was.

"Hey babe?" Suzy said, a little cautious. "What are you waiting for?"

"Dan to come back." Arin replied.

"You do remember Dan died about a month ago, right?"

"What?" He replied, shaking his head. " but I just saw him. He was in my office."

"Honey, he's dead."

"He can't be."

"I know that the crash may have done something up there-" she said, gestering to her head.

"He can't be." Arin got up and left the room to get a second opinion. Ross was walking to the kitchen when Arin grabbed him by the shoulder which caught him by surprise, almost dropping his phone. "Is Dan died?" Arin said, staring into his eyes. "And you better not fucking lie."

"I can never tell a lie!" Ross said, which prompted Arin to gave him a 'really?' look. "Sorry, Arin but Dan is still dead. He was dead yesterday day, he was dead a week ago. He will be dead tomorrow." Arin shook his head, letting Ross go. "I can only help you so much and it seems like what I have done hasn't worked."

Arin stumbled into the editing bay. "Matt? Ryan?"

"Sorry dude." Matt said, taking off one headphone while he still stared at his computer editing a video.

"He's still dead." Ryan finished, taking a chip from his bowl and crunching on it.

"But I swear I saw him today." Arin mumbled as he walked out and into his office, closing the door. "Write him back it. Yeah you! Write him back it." He must be going insane. It seemed like the crash did a number on him. "I'm fine and I know you are there. Write him back in." He got on his knees and started to cry. "No I am not! Now write him back in! I know what you are, now I want him back." Arin cried into his hands. "No, I am yelling! I am mad! Now write him back in!" Arin has become self aware. "You fucking know it! Now write him back in!"

*So, what would you do if I didn't?

"I-I don't know."

*What would you do to get him back?

"Almost anything."

*Anything?

"Almost anything."

*I'm gonna have fun with this.

"Wait!"

Suddenly, Arin's office seemed to blow away like leaves in the wind as the landscape changed to one of a Japanese school. The sky was covered in clouds of smoke from a factory in the distance which shaded the land with grey, desaturating every colour within it's grasps. Arin looked around at the forest that seemed to only break for the school. There was a soft howl of wolves that seemed to be nearby. Arin jumped and scanned his mostly empty surroundings. What? Was he scared?

"I do not like horror at all, I know it is horror you threw me into and I just want out." Arin said and he looked down at his Japanese school girl uniform, knee high socks and all. He shrugged. "This could be a lot worse." he sighed.

Another sound came from the forest, but this time what sounded like a monster roared in the forest which caused a murder of crows to flap off into the distance as a black cloud.

"Okay, stop playing games and just tell me what to do next." Arin said. What he didn't realize is that at any time he could have walked through the 12 foot iron gates that connected to the 10 foot iron fencing that encompassed the school. "Okay, I actually didn't realize that." As he opened the iron gates and the school seemed to change into a castle like manor. "The hell?"

The manor seemed to be made of gold with the roof made of copper that has been covered in patina. "Who the fuck is Pat Tina?" Arin said eyes dancing around the building. "How morbid is this going to be?" Little did he know that patina is the thing that turns copper green. "Okay." Only thing he could compare it to, was probably the Louvre in Paris, even though he has only seen pictures. The Louvre is probably way larger but, no matter, he was going to explore it. "Explore?" a sign was on the side of the gravel path he was traveling on that he read aloud the best he could "'Chateau des Hérissons'? I wonder what that means?" In french the sign says something that was only partly true; it was like a castle, but not of hedgehogs. "Hedgehogs? That's fucking weird. You know what is even weirder? How many fucking words you are using that are not even needed."

Lightning flashed in the clouds above and the light seemed to change the manor back to the original school. "Oh good." Arin said. "One of these." he sighed and continued to open the old wooden door of the manor which creaked open to reveal a barren hospital waiting room. "You're getting real creative with this." Arin said sarcastically. Suddenly a toilet paper roll soared and hit him right in the face. "Dude!" he said picking up the roll, curious about if there was anything special to it. There wasn't any but worth a try. When he stood up he saw a woman in a nurse outfit that was white with red trim .

"Oh, hello?" Arin asked but got no response, the nurse looking lady just kept writing on her clipboard while walking over to sit at one of the reception desks. He walked over to the counter. "Hello?" he repeated and she looked up to reveal that her lower jaw has started to decay and almost show the bone beneath. He made a weird gagging noise and shivered at the sight. "Where-" he gulped and closed his eyes. "Where am I?" he said, trying to not look at her.

"Hospital and Asylum for the Mentally and Physically Ill." she said but her voice sounded like a car driving over a gravel road.

"Is there like- anything here for me?" Arin asked, still trying to avoid sight of the nurse.

"Maybe." she said, then started to search through her papers. "Name?"

"Arin Hanson." He said, kind of looking over to see what she was sorting through exactly, still trying to not look at her jaw that seemed like it could fall off.

After a couple of minutes she found one paper that she seemed to have found something on. She used her finger to read each line. She paused on one, "Down the main hall, take a right, then go into room 186." she said and started to fix the papers so they were more organized.

"Thank you." Arin nodded and started to take her directions. Every room he passed seemed to be full of more and more people like the nurse. Some that were more decayed than the others but whenever his eyes glanced into a room it was that of a almost skeletal person all connected to different machines, lying motionless on a hospital bed. Arin had to keep reminding himself to stop looking into the rooms, feeling more eerie every second, like he was going to hurl.

It took longer than he had hoped, but Arin found room 186. Everything seemed to make it look like it was just like the other rooms, nothing that felt off about it. The door was shut, which was different than the rest, so Arin turned the rusting metal door knob and pushed to reveal a room with millionaires and walls that seemed to be made with strings of gold. The carpets were as red as some of the women's lips that occupied the room. A chandelier was suspended above the circular room with what seemed like more of the strings of gold that also clung to the sides of the room as well. The whole room seemed to come right from the 1920s.

Arin's eyes scanned the room for any clue to what he was doing here, besides the fact he was told to be. He knew there was a plan to what was happening, just trying to get into the brilliant mind of the writer. "Stop patting yourself on the back and just continue the story." Arin said, under his breath so no one at the assumed party could hear him. His eyes fell on a particularly handsome man who was wearing a suit that seemed to be made of the night sky. Surprised at what he was seeing, Arin walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder for attention.

"May I help you?" the man said cheerfully, turning away from his conversation he was enjoying to talk to Arin.

"Daniel?" Arin said, a little regretful now.

"Yes, and you are?" Dan replied. His hair was to his old shorter hair which did look surprisingly well on him even with the age difference. Arin kind of actually missed that hair cut on him.

Arin realized Dan had no idea who he was, trying to save the interaction Arin held out his hand replied, "Arin Hanson. It is such a wonderful party."

Dan shook his hand, "It truly is one of my better ones." he said and let go of the shake. "And you seem to have dressed to match the room."

Arin looked down and didn't even realize that his clothes changed to mimic some women at the party. A golden flapper dress hung down and the fringe attached to the hem hung slanted over to his right side to about a foot off the floor. His hair was even a little slanted to the right to match his dress. His feet where inside red heels that elevated him about two inches off the ground. He was sort of happy he was closer to Dan's height with the shoes.

"I seem to be." Arin said with a smile, looking back at Dan.

"Will you be sticking around for a while?" Dan said and took a sip from the glass of champagne he was holding.

"I will be as long as you need me." Arin played back.

"Monsieur Avidan." one of the guests that was in the group he was talking to said. "Nous avons de travailler?"

"Sorry," Dan said to Arin and turned back to the group. "Désolé pour que." Daniel apologized and continued talking in french to the men that seemed even fancier and older than Dan, like twice his age at least. Arin figured he might as well figure out what to do while he waited for Dan to finish the conversation he was having. Arin grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray carried by a butler that was wondering around the room and took a sip, something seemed off. Was he drunk already? He remembered his tolerance was higher than one sip. Was it about being in a new place? He blinked and the room changed.

It was a grey and obviously abandoned school room from Japan. The desks seemed to look like everyone got up in a hurry, left, and just never returned to claim their items. The wind seemed to have scattered some of the papers and pencils that had onced lay on the desks. Some of the lockers that lined the back were closed but three of them were open. Nothing were actually in them besides maybe mold or cobwebs. Arin's eyes looked down when he felt a draft and saw that he was wearing the girls school uniform again. His own curiosity made him search the room more, but the first desk he went to had a binder on it with his name on it. He contemplated even opening it with the fear of something scary getting him.

Curiosity kill the big cat.

Arin opened up the binder to find a note atop three notebooks. "Everything is a lie." it read. As Arin picked it up the room changed to the hospital for one second, then 1920s party for another, then back to the school. "Well, that was fun!" Arin commented sarcastically, butting down the note cautiously. "Good thing to know!" He started to sift through the notebooks to see if there was anything worth seeing in them. The first one had "Where is he?" scribbled everywhere inside. The handwriting is of one that was desperate, like the notebook could tell them but wasn't replying. The next one had "He's here!" written all over it but with the handwriting that was just casual, and perfectly aligned and organized in there. The last one had red pages which obviously not the original colour, "Gross!" Arin said, dropping the book. "That is blood, isn't it?" In fact he was correct but from who or what was a mystery. The dropped notebook was on a page that simple said "He won't be dead" with symbols methodically all over it.

"So, it seems whoever made this is in my situation as well. Interesting." Arin said. He looked over to the doorway which had a woman in white with black hair. "Hello?" the woman kind of looked like the girl from The Ring. She looked up at him and gave him a creepy smile, showing sharp teeth. "Oh, hi there." Arin's voice cracked. "I didn't mean to bother you. I'll just be on my way." Arin said, turning around to realize there was no other way out besides past the woman or leaping out one of the windows. Suddenly the skinny arms from the woman wrapped around him with a hand on his mouth. She dragged her sharp teeth from the right side of his neck to about his spine, then she disappeared. "I don't know if I should be scared or turned on." either way, she broke the skin enough so a little blood was visible. "Will there be more things like this? Will I lose an arm or something." No, he wasn't going to lose anything besides his sanity. "Oh wonderful!" he exclaimed incredibly sarcastic.

Arin turned back around to the door that now had nothing in it, thankfully because he was not wanting to deal with anything at the moment, and walked through it. The more he looked, the more dingy the place looked. Every crack seemed to have something that seeped through and made a couple of inches around the cracks, of the already pretty dark flooring, black. There were stains and puddles that littered the floor and once in a while a drip from the ceiling above almost hit Arin as he walked and dodged other things on the floor. The smell of death and decay rode the breeze that would come and go from time to time. Arin didn't know what death and decayed smelled like, but he assumed it would be this, and he was hoping he would never find out if he was right.

"He won't be dead." He heard a little boy say from far off. "He won't be dead." the little boy walked down the hall that crossed the one Arin was currently walking. The child was in what seemed to be a nightcap that matched the old style blue striped pajamas that draped over his small frame. "He won't be dead." the little boy disappeared down the other side of the hall. Arin quicken his pace to find where the kid was going but when he got there, the hall the kid disappeared down wasn't the school anymore. It was back to the hospital. Infact everything was back to the hospital. Arin was somewhat relieved to be back in shorts and a t-shirt but those dresses did make him feel pretty.

He decided to head down the hall that the child went down to see if there was a reason the kid was going that way. He knew it was a different place but it he might still be here. Like when he was in the hospital last, every room his eyes wandered into had the skeletal humans in the hospital beds, needles into them as if it was their only way to live.

"You think your so cool you are alive, don't you?" Arin turned to see a skeletal that was standing with one arm wrapped around the iv cart that was attached to them in various places and seemed to be the only thing that's keeping them standing. "Running here and there, dressed in clothes that are not size extra small?"

"I'm sorry I just want to save my friend." Arin said, stepping away from the skeletal.

"You'll have to give up part of your life for him." said the skeletal, taking a step forward, coughing. "Would you do that for him?"

"I- I will do anything for him." Arin said, a little uneasy to where the conversation.

"He left you for a reason. He chose this like the rest of us." the skeletal yelled then coughed like they had something in their throat.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know who he is." Arin said, back up a little.

"You won't save your friend. Cause you'll have to get past us!"

Suddenly a boney arm wrapped around Arin's neck, suffocating him a little. He tried to fight it off but more skeletals came and grabbed him to pin down, they were surprisingly and deceivingly strong. "Life. Life. Life" they kept chanting and got louder and louder. Arin was still confused what was actually going on. One skeletal grabbed his feet and lift him up. The skeletal holding his neck was choking him more and more, making it almost impossible to actually make any noises for help. "Life. Life." they kept chanting as everything in Arin's vision seemed to blur go black.

Arin woke up, gasping for air. He was on about three desks that were laid out so he could lay on top of them. It seemed like he was back in the school. Now he understood how degrading some girls feel, these skirts were just so short. Nothing could be done to make it any less.

"Get up! You're so lazy!" yelled some teacher that stood over him. Arin quickly jumped off the desks, "Why did you think that you just lay down and sleep in class?" she said and immediately disappeared.

After a moment of nothing but the wind making a sound, Arin spoke. "You told me that the only thing I will lose is my mind and I lost my breathe." Arin said. He obviously forgot agendas change, but he will still not lose a limb. "That is somewhat reassuring." at least not permanently. Arin rubbed his head a little. "Just what is my point here? Like is there an objective or something?" there was a faint sound of an old song played on a record player. "Is that a hint?" he asked but after some silence he started to wander through the halls of the school following the sweet music. He just seemed to know the way to the music. It might have been that the scene was slowly changing the closer he got to the music.

When he finally got to the door that the music seemed to be emanating from, the slowly changing scene changed back to the school hallway. He opened the door he assumed the sound was coming from and the moment he did the place changed.

The circular room again, but this time it had only one person in it. Mostly everything was like the last time he was here, except there was a grand white piano in the center. The man was sitting down at the piano but wasn't playing it. Instead he was swaying to the beat of the music being played by the gramophone that was on a little table by the wall behind him with his eyes closed.

Arin took a step to come closer to the man but his heels made more noise than he realized. The man opened his eyes and when they fell on Arin, he smiled. "Merci d'être venu ici." he said, then his head shook. "Sorry, thank you for coming here. I sometimes forget some people i know speak English." he smiled. "I work with so many people who talk in french that it is almost my main language anymore." He shook his head and got up. "Anyways, I was really disappointed to see that you were gone after I was finished talking with some of my associates."

"Well, I was surprised to see you in my mail again." Arin said, even though it wasn't something he wanted to, it just happened. "I was surprised you even knew it was me."

Daniel smiled. "I would never forget someone like you." Arin smiled and looked at the floor to hid his blushing face. "Would you like a drink?" Daniel asked motioning to the cart near the door that is full of different mysterious bottles full of liquid.

"That seems nice." Arin said. "Champagne please." Daniel nodded, grabbed a glass and started to pour one of the fancy bottles from the cart into it. When he was finished he gave it to Arin and poured himself some other drink into another glass.

"Please, sit." Daniel said motioning for Arin to sit on the white couch that was whiter than Arin's skin. Arin sat down and Daniel sat down next to Arin on the couch. "What have you been up to lately?" Daniel asked.

"Five in the morning." Arin said with a chuckle.

Daniel let out a little chuckle. "What I meant was what have you been doing lately?"

"Well," Arin started, trying to figure out what to say. "Been going through something hard right now."

"Really? What?" Daniel said, turning his whole body so it was facing Arin. "If you don't mind me inquiring." Dan added putting his hands up to show he didn't mean harm.

"No, just a death." Arin said and then took a sip of his drink.

Daniel placed a hand on Arin's shoulder. "Those are really hard sometimes."

"And it just seems like I'm going through a horror movie where everything keeps changing."

"Yeah, sometimes after a death things seem that way."

*Is it just me or is it weird that the person your grieving is like consulting you? Just me?

"I just wish the situation was a little different." Arin sighed and took another sip of his drink.

Daniel placed his hand that was on Arin's shoulder back in his lap. "Anyways," Daniel said, trying to change the subject because he didn't want to make Arin uncomfortable. "I've been lucky to be able to have the next week or so off."

"You do seem to work a lot. It may be nice to have sometime off."

"Yeah, it will be." Daniel said and the room just fell silent as neither of them knew how to keep the subject. "Want to go outside into the gardens?" Daniel said, getting up.

"No!" Arin snaped. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to go out in the dark."

Daniel loop his arm with Arin's and they both stood up. "Don't worry. If anything happens I'll protect you." he whispered into Arin's ear and he felt it travel down his spine. Daniel lead him out the door of the room but the moment Arin stepped out of the door held for him, he was in the school again and Daniel was gone.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Arin asked. There was a long, draw out moan from down the hall and his gaze fell onto this child who was limping and hobbling down the hall towards him. "Hey there buddy, Whatcha' doing?" He said, then he realized the tone in the moan, or the lack there of cause it seemed to be monotone. "Fuck! I know what you are doing." Arin said as he started to run the other direction. The moan was like it never needed to breathe so that was weird but it just seemed to get closer and closer even though it was monotone. "I know what you're doing and I don't like it!" Arin yelled as he ran down hall after hall. What he didn't realize was the place was changing, little by little until he was back into hospital and the moaning had disappeared with it.

*You know. I have run out of ideas with this.

"Wait, you're done?" Arin asked, a little too excited.

*No, just run out of ideas for here cause I had really no plan for how you are getting out.

"Oh. So, what was I doing here if you hadn't had a plan for a way out?"

*Wait! Okay so I have another idea before we go!

There was piano being played. "I know this song." it kept going. The smooth melody waved it's way around Arin. "Is that 'Accept My Shaft?' but in a swing? Wow it actually still sounds pretty good." he said. He started to almost dance to the melody as we went to find the source. He cautiously opened the door to find the circular 1920s style room again. The white grand piano was being used this time. The pianist swayed and nodded along with the music that were powered by his fingertips, his eyes completely closed. As Arin stepped closer he found that Daniel was wearing a nice blue t-shirt and red suspenders that attached to his brown trousers, just like last time. Daniel was sweetly humming to the song he was playing.

Before Arin could step foot into the room, a bony arm hooked him around his neck and pulled him back into the hallway. The thing threw him to the other wall. Arin blinked and look up at the creature towering over him. "Life." the skeletal said with a voice that sounded like a car driving over a gravel road. Arin quickly got up before the skeletal could do anything. He quickly got into the room that breathed a beautiful piano piece. The moment he stepped inside the hospital was changed into the hall of the manor. Arin quietly closed the door just in case.

Arin walked over and leaned on the piano. He started to hum along to the familiar song. Daniel opened his eyes but didn't stop letting his fingers dance around the keyboard. "D'où viens-vous? Vous es sorti de nulle part." Daniel said, just over the sound of the piano. Arin looked at him confused. "Sorry, I meant to say where did you come from? You seemed to appear out of nowhere."

"I couldn't resist the pull of your music." Arin said and smiled.

When Daniel finished the song, he got up from the piano and linked his arm around Arin's. "I think we have a walk that I promised you."

"I kind of don't want to go out." Arin said.

"I promise this time I won't give you time to run off on me." Daniel said. Arin smiled because he knew that this time the scene won't change for a while. They walked, arm and arm, out of the room. Being the proper gentleman Daniel was, he opened the door for Arin. This was the first time Arin had ever properly seen outside of the circular room in this mansion. The rest of the manor was like the circular in fact. The walls seemed to made of gold with mirrors that seemed to be almost everywhere. Chairs, dressers, plants, and other items that made different sections seem like little living rooms. They just seem to walk by room after room. The rooms that the doors were open, Arin saw that they had the same feel to every room, even the 3 bathrooms he saw.

"I have had this house for many years." Daniel said after a while of walking. "My family has actually owned this house for centuries."

"It's beautiful." Arin commented, following Daniel's lead.

"Like you." Daniel said, a little bit to quickly.

"What?"

Daniel smiled. "I recently had it redecorated so that it could look a little more modern."

"You did a lovely job." Arin said, then realized that, at least in this reality, it is in the 1920s.

"I told my decorator to make everything based off of the original colors of gold with red fabric. I think he stuck to it incredibly well."

"He really did." Arin said as Daniel lead him down a staircase that seemed to go to the foyer of the manion. As they got closer to the door a butler opened one of the doors that was about 10 feet tall and covered most of the entrance inlet.

"Merci." Daniel nodded and continued walking out.

"So, how did you learn french?" Arin asked as they walked into the yard.

"I started at school and then I eventually learned more in the French Alps because I studied there for some time. When I eventually started to take over the family business, I learned the rest of my french and eventually got fluent." Daniel explained. "About more than 20 years of work."

"That takes dedication." Arin said. He never really realized where they were going but it seemed like they were walking through garden, heading to the gazebo.

The garden even seemed to be like they had been teleported into a fairy garden. It was dark outside so the lights that were installed made it seem even more magical. The flowers were the fragrance the area, and rightfully so. All different types and variations of flowers were blooming all around the garden. Daniel lead Arin through paths that cut the grass into polygonal shapes to get to the gazebo and they leaned on one of the sides to watch the night.

"This is amazing." Arin breathed at the sight of the stars that are were more visible then he had ever seen in his life.

"I have about one plant from every country here. My parents had most of them already so I was able to finish it when I got the estate." Daniel commented.

Arin noticed that Daniel left him but didn't really mind. After a while, Arin feels a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be met with Daniel, holding on obviously not professional bouquet of flowers but it still seemed like they were picked freshly.

"I- uh" Daniel stumbled, he was getting a little flustered. "I picked these for you." he sheepishly said and held out the flowers for Arin. Of course, Arin grabbed the flowers and gazed at them in amazement.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Arin said trying to hid his blushing face.

"Well, I have had practice." Daniel said, eyes wondering a little.

*Now kiss him.

"What? I can do that?"

*Yep! Now do it!

Arin shrugged and cupped Daniel's face with his right hand. His eyes closed which was a mistake because he slowly felt the stubbled chin in his hand change shape and feel as if it had decayed. His eyes opened in shock of the change and found that a skeletal had replace where Daniel once was. Arin jumped in shock. The skeletal shrugged and hobbled away. "Dude! What the actually fuck?" Arin said. "It seems I have all control right now so you are probably laughing your ass off right now."

*Oh god! That was the best fucking thing in the world! You actually thought it would happen!

"I forgot you don't like to see me happy so yes, I fell for your little bitch ass prank."

*I can't see the screen my eyes are just full of tears from laughing so hard!

"That could have been so gross!"

*I'm trying to calm down but the image is burned in my brain. Just you going at it with a skeletal.

"Oh god, now I am thankful I opened my eyes. What would have happened if I didn't open my eyes?"

*I was going to make it so weird, you have no fucking idea. Sadly you have gained free will so none of that could happen. Maybe in another one?

"Don't you fucking do that! That's just weird and gross! Just can we get on with the story?"

*Once I stop laughing.

"It's been like a couple of minutes now and it seems like you have yet to stop so I'm just going to see if I can continue without you. "

*Okay I'm back.

"Took you long enough. Are we getting out of here now?"

*Yeah.

A tornado quickly formed about a mile in front of him and quickly moved towards him. "What the fuck?" Arin said and then felt the wind almost knock him to the ground. He ducked into a shed that was near him, it was actually surprisingly empty. He stayed low as the wind hit the side of the shed, over and over again. Eventually the tornado got so close that it ripped the shed from the ground, floor and all. "Really? Is this like The Wizard of Oz or something?" The shed spun and spun around in the tornado but Arin didn't dare stand up to see out the window that was broken long before Arin jumped in there. Arin tried to just focus on the ground or something that would prevent him for getting dizzy but nothing seemed to work.

After a long while, the spinning of the shed started to slow down. Then Arin felt the shed land. He didn't dare leave until it had been a good time since he heard the tornado disappear. He stepped out to find that he had landed in a dense forest.

Arin started to just randomly walk, hoping to find something he could eventually use to further the plot. "Break the fourth wall much?" After awhile it seemed like he had wandered into a marshy area. There seemed to be a shack made out of many weeping willow trees. Everything looked like it was covered in green, anything that wasn't already green had been just engulf in moss. Even though there hinted no one was around, humming coming from the shack in front of him told him otherwise. Arin walked cautiously towards the shack, trying to stay hidden. He looked inside one of the windows and saw a wizard looking fellow, cartoonish blue hat with silver stars like polka-dots and a matching robe. He even had grey hair sticking out under the silver trim of his hat. He seemed joly, dancing along to the music he was humming while he baking something. The wizard turned around and he looked familiar to Arin.

"Ross?!" Arin exclaimed, running up to the window.

The wizard dropped his cookies and seemed anxious. "No! I am a wizard!" He said and wiggled his fingers like he was using magic or something.

"I know it is you Ross." Arin sassed, leaning on the window frame.

"Fine." He said. "Yes I'm Ross. I got asked from E͂̈͆̽̿̽̏̾͊̒ͥ́́͊̽̽͑҉̵̫̞̮̹̳̮̞̘̠̜͖̩͔̘͖̺̜͞͝R͌̍̋̍̒̈͊ͧ̑̽ͫ̉ͤ̏ͭ̎̚͏͔̱̞̜̺̜̤̱̟͙̻̳̳̤͈̣̮̻ͅṚ̼͍͍͔͓̥͖͓̖̾̒̈͒ͤ̿͆̋͐̍́͡͞O̸̬̫̲̱͖̞̺̦̳̖̱̯ͬͨ͂̔͒͛̏͛̉͘͟R̶̰̩̤̟̜̭̓̔͊̅͌͐͒͌̊̓̆ͩ͘͜ if I wanted to fuck with you-"

"Wait, who?"

"E̎̈́̾̀͊ͦͪ̀͂͋҉̡̡̧̡̖̥̥̮̟̩̣̺̙̪̦R̸̴̡̖͍͖̺̥̲̹̆̈̆ͤ͊͢͟ͅR̶̛̫͉͍̗͉̹͚̔̄ͯ̒́ͧ͐̑̈́ͫ̊̅̚̚͟͜͠ͅÖ̶̻͕̘̪̤̹͉̮͇͚̭̥͊̏ͮ̿̉́͜͠Ŗ̬͓̘̲͔̮̜̠̾͂̀͊͗̅ͥͮ̈́͜."

"You aren't saying their name."

"I am. I guess maybe you can't hear it." Ross pondered. "Anyways, I think I could give you a quest to start off with, if you want?"

"You're already willing to give me a quest this fast?"

"Writers have other things to do sometimes. It could be writing another story or just another thing in general."

"Ross!" Arin hears a woman behind him say and he turned around to see the trash witch herself.

"Holly?" Arin said, surprised she was here too.

"Call me Strix."

"Sorry, Strix." Arin said and Holly, Strix, nodded in approval. Arin turned to Ross. "She in on your joke as well?"

"No," Ross said. "E̸̮̖̠̭̖͙̬̞̫͙̼̣̣̲̊ͨͪͩͦ̓ͫ͌̄̈̀͟͡͞R̠̹̟̰͚̻̻͚̊͊̾̿͂̽͐ͮ̆ͮ́̆͞͞ͅṘ̛͍̤̰͚͈̗̼̘̝͉͍̲̠͗͌ͨ̔ͣ̈͊̋̃ͫ͜͟Ợ̜̟̳̠̰̯͍̞̘͚͖̯̪̌͆ͯ̆ͨ̿̔ͤ͜ͅR̡̥̟̠͍̬͖̖̠̱͚̲̖͖̫̻͖̼̳͍̿͊̉ͦͪ͊ͯ̏͌ͯ̄ͣ̇͘ offered is she wanted to help as well but she turned it down. I'm writing her in because why not."

"Young man." Strix said and Arin turned back around to her. "Would you like to grab a couple of these bags and help me get them into the house?" Arin didn't even realize that she had easily twenty or more bags she was holding that were full of different goods, some he didn't even want to ask about. He ran over and grabs some of the bags, which were more a handful than heavy. He waddled back with the bags filling his sight, but he felt something guiding that seemed to make sure he didn't run into anything. When he finally got into the house he drop the bags onto a table.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"What?" Strix asked, sorting through some of the bags.

"Those groceries were so light and I felt like I was guided." Arin said, a little confused.

"It's magic, dear. Nothing special." Stix said pulling things out of some of the bags. "Why don't you and Ross go into the living room and talk some more." Arin and Ross agreed and Ross lead the way to the living room.

Arin got a better look at the place. It reminded him of Miracle Max's house in The Princess Bride, just bigger. Same style and everything, just a whole lot more rooms it seems.

"So, as I was saying," Ross said, getting Arin's attention as they sat in moss covered stumps which made it really cushiony. "I have already figured out a quest that if you wanted to I could send you on as soon as possible."

"Or-?" Arin questioned.

"You can chill here until I have to inevitably give the computer back to E̡̨̺̣̝̱̼̠̭̍̃̊̀͗̾̌͒͗ͥ̚͞R̈ͯ͆̾̔̚҉̷̡̲͍̗̩̹̪̫̤̙̯͘͞R̶̢̝̰̞̹̺̪͖̻̩̬͕̤͖̱̜̺ͭ͌ͧ͐ͭͩ̉̎ͮͪ̎ͨͥ͠O̥̺̰̳̪̭͈̤̟̫͙̗̳̭̙͇̞͉̎̍͋͆ͣ͋ͬ̂̀͌ͬ͂͐̌̀̀R̴̠̰̯̻̮̦͉̻̰̝̭͕͈̭̙͆ͧ̍ͮ̑̊͒̔̍ͨͥ͛ͧ͋ͩ̔͑̀̚͠͡ͅ and he takes over."

"I think I might take the quest." Arin said. "I don't want to be back in the other guy's hands for a while."

"Ross!" Strix called from what Arin assumed was the kitchen. "Hot chocolate is ready! Your friend can have some as well."

"For one: that was quick," Arin said as they got up. "And two: you literally wrote yourself as Miracle Max from the Princess Bride."

"I know!" Ross said, excitedly. "It's great!" Strix handed them both a mug as soon as they got into the kitchen. They went back into the living room to talk more and Arin let his hot cocoa become more warm cocoa.

"So, what is the quest and how soon will I need to go?"

Ross finished taking a sip of his drink, "Well, it is saving a princess from a tower." Ross said and then leaned into Arin with a smirk. "And I think you will love her." He went to his original position. "But it isn't an urgent manner at all."

"But I have the other writer I have to encourage me to do this sooner?" Arin asked and Ross nodded so much he had to fix his hat. "So where is this princess?"

"In a tower." Ross said, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "I can give you a magically compass that will always point towards where you need to go, but besides that, I can't give you directions."

"Basically, you don't even know where it is?"

"Yes. But that's only because I really don't want to have to tell you how to get there."

Arin took a sip of his warm cocoa to think. "I think I can do it. Will you make sure I don't die or loose a limp or something?"

"I wouldn't do that. Maybe as a joke but not permanent. Same promise as E̢̹̲̭͙̮̣͍͉̲͂ͮͩ̊ͫ͂̀͂ͭ̑͑̿̿̆͒͝͞R̃̔̾̽ͮ̇͛ͮ͆̓ͣ̔̔ͥ͆̀̚҉͕̱͎͉͎̠͇̞̖̪͍̳͢R̼̦̩͕̳̰̪͎͌̂ͮ̈ͥ͋͑̔͒̅̕Ő̄̈́ͮ͆̓ͪͮ̃̒̍̏ͯ̚͞҉̮̜͕̬̺͓͕̳̺̜̰̫̘͇͔̫̝̹̀Ṟ̶͖̳͚̮̻̯̻̮̍͆̃̿̑̈́̿͋̚͢͠, only thing you will loose is your mind."

"Perfect." Arin said and finished his chocolate milk. "Can I have that compas or do I have to wait?" He asked, standing up.

"First let's get you into some hero armor!" Ross said and lead him to an armory.

"What type of quest are you sending me on where I literally have to have amour on?" Arin asked as Ross was figuring out what armor he would look good in.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smirk. "Put this on." he threw the armor to Arin who fumbled with the heavy metal suddenly in his possession.

"Fuck this is heavy." Arin said and he fumbled them around his arms, trying to get it so they felt stable in his hands, even though he wasn't. "Wait?"

"What? You thought I was going to go easy on you?" Ross said, stopping his search for a second. "Come on. Who did you think you were talking to? But you still should put those on." he said, tapping the armor.

Arin shrugged and started to pull on the armor, getting a little confused here and there on how it worked. He eventually put it on and realized that Ross was nowhere in sight, Arin clunkily started to hobble around in search of him. "Ross?" He called out.

"Pollo!" Ross replied back with a giggle and Arin rolled his eyes. Arin hobbled around but still couldn't figure out where he was calling out from, so he called out again.

"Ross?"

"Pollo!" came another giggled from Ross. Arin turned a corner and saw Ross was in a room full of hammers of different sizes and styles.

"Am I going to have to carry one of those around?" Arin asked.

"I feel like it would fit you." Ross said, searching through the hammers like he was counting them. "If it is too heavy Strix can put a feather spell on you."

"Will it work with the armor too?" Arin asked. "This shit is heavy."

"Of course." Ross said and grabbed out a hammer just as tall as him that was mostly silver with some tints of gold. "What do you think of that?" he asked.

"That looks pretty badass." Arin said and tried to hold the hammer. He had been lifting weights recently but he was not ready when Ross let go. He almost fell over as he tried to lift it. "How the fuck Ross?" Arin huffed. "You've got wimpy ass arms! How the fuck did you lift this?" he raged.

"Let Strix put a feather spell on you and then you can lift it." Ross said, leading him to the kitchen where Strix was. "Strix, honey, could you put a feather spell on my friend here?"

"Awe!" Arin cooed. "You call me your friend!" Ross then punched him in the gut, making him almost double over.

"Sure honey." Strix said and grabbed her staff. She proceeded to wave her staff and Arin suddenly found it was easy to walk in his armour. "The spell wears off after a while but it make everything you come into contact with feel as light as a feather." Strix explained.

"So now you can lift that hammer!" Ross said, tossing the hammer at him. Arin caught it and it seemed lighter than before.

"So, where's this compas you promised?" Arin asked.

"Oh, right!" Ross said and quickly ran out of the room. Arin could hear shuffling and things being frantically opened, search through, and then quickly closed. "Ha!" Ross said after a while and then ran back into the room, panting heavily. "Here it is!" Ross said, holding out his sweaty hands which held a golden compass. "This should always be pointing towards the tower you need to go to."

Arin grabbed it, rubbing off the sweat. "Doesn't that mean its just north of here?"

"No!" Ross said, sheepishly. "It is magical!"

Arin eyed him suspiciously. "Sure. Okay, so I just follow this."

"Yep!" Ross said. "Now, off you go! Gotta find that princess. I'm sure you'll like her!"

Arin rolled his eyes. After a while of silence Arin said,"So I just leave now?"

"I guess so." Ross said. "Good luck!" Ross called after Arin as he headed out the door. Arin turned around and waved back at him.

Arin was off. The compass pointed to where he needed to go, all he had to do was avoid all the problems that he might face in the dense forest. He had to walk over tree roots that had found their way up to the surface and the occasional rock the asked for him to trip on. His amour didn't help with maneuvering the many obstacles on the ground, thank god it wasn't heavy anymore. After such a long silence of his armor clanking everytime he moved and just staring at the compass, he finally heard something.

"Roar!" Arin heard a familiar, non threatening voice say. "Roar!" He turned to see a Barr.

"Barry? You're in this too?" Arin asked. "In a bear onsie?"

"Yeah," Barry responded, butting his "paws" down. "Instead of attacking you can I just hug you?"

"Uhm," Arin thought, "Sure?" Barry walked over and gave him a warm hug.

"Good luck buddy." Barry said into Arin's chest. "You got this." Barry let go and then pranced back into the forest. Arin watched him for a while and then continued on his journey.

After a while the forest started to disband and less tree roots had to be stepped over. Eventually he got to a clearing. A little pond was in the middle but it was mostly barren.

"I have an idea." Arin said. There wasn't much around, just mostly flowers. "That's cool!" The ground looked nicer than the rest of the forest, like this was the only place getting taken care of. A little bunny started to hop from the forest towards him. "Awe!" Arin cooed. It sat up and looked at him, sniffed then jumped away.

Arin decided that he just wanted to relax by the water for a little bit. He was just tired in general and just wanted some time to relax before he gets to the plot of this story. Arin laid down like a starfish in the grass, listening to the sounds of nature as he beckoned for sleep. After a while of being bored and not being able to even take a nap, which he really wanted at this moment, he opened his eyes and just laid there. Then he felt a tongue licking his hand. He looked to see that it was a pretty black horse.

"I was just thinking I needed a steed." Arin said and got up. He started to pet the horse and it seemed to enjoy it. "You know my mom works with horses." he said smiling and the horse whined like it understood what he was saying. "How would you like it if you became my majestic steed for my journey? Would you like that?" Arin asked and the horse whined again.

*Sorry I left to get some chips.

"No problem dude." Arin said, attempting to get on the black horse.

*Horse? Wait. Now you can write the story itself?!

"Somewhat." Arin said, giving one last heave and finally got on the horse. "I'm gonna call you Thundere."

*Why-

"Onward Thundere!" Arin said and guided the horse in the direction the compass was going and let the black horse go. Everything was speeding past them. Surprising, Thundere was able to just gallop through the forest without paying attentions to where it was stepping. There was a couple of times Arin had to guide the horse back to where they needed to go.

Suddenly there was a grey haze that Thundere was wading through. After a while he started to slow down more and more until he was almost to a stop. Arin looked down to see his compass was going crazy, spinning around like it was going to fly off. Arin jumped off Thundere to see that he had found the tower. I wasn't that tall, about 20 feet but the spire added about 10 more to the top. The tower was made out of different brown, grey, and black stones that if someone was skilled enough, could probably be climbed to get to the little window with a little sil that had a single potted, blooming black rose bush. The spire was made up of black shingles that were in a heptagon. The top was adorned with an iron spike that extend some feet into the air. All around the tower was a garden full of black or nearly dark plants. The grass was either charred or black itself. There seemed to be a mist that hung over the land seemed to part for Arin as he walked closer and closer to the tower. Then he was able to make out the sight of a beautiful maiden who was leaning on the sil of the window in the tower. She seemed to be humming a tune that drew Arin to her like a serin. The closer he got, he realized that he recognised the black with a blonde streak haired maiden.

"Suzy?!" Arin called, looking into the tower.

Suzy looked longingly back down at him, "Ross wanted to add me and I insisted that I should write for myself." She said, as she looked down at him, her arms bracing herself on the side. "I was able to create this character, almost. Ross just told me I had to be a princess, the rest was all me."

"I'm not surprised at the gothic style." Arin commented. "It has you written all over it." He gave her a smile.

"Ross says I have to continue with the story, babe." Suzy said.

"It's okay." Arin replied.

"Okay," Suzy said, and took out a piece a paper. "Oh no. Arin a dragon is preventing me from going out of this tower." She cried with little emotion. "Save me!"

*That could have been better acting! It's writing! You deliberately didn't even act!

"But you gave me this to work with?" Suzy responded. "This doesn't even sound like any hope of acting in there."

*You're a damsel in distress. Be in distress!

"Fine." She said, before looking at the paper in her hand again. "Oh no! Arin a dragon is preventing me from going out of this tower." She said overdramatically. "Save me!"

*That was worse than last time!

"Can I just get to it already?" Arin said, a little agitated with the situation.

*Fine. Suddenly a black dragon with silver horns pawed to him from around the back of the tower.

"Okay that looks sick." Arin commented.

The dragon hissed and its forked tongue slithered in and out of its mouth.

"Sick!" Arin yelled seeing the majestic creature.

*This was supposed to be scary and you were supposed to be scared but still wanting to save Damsel Suzy! Gary is a poisonous dragon. Any contactand you get poisoned.

"Wait!" Arin said, "His name is Gary? Why the fuck would you name a dragon Gary?"

*What? He looks like a Gary. Just tell me he doesn't look like a Gary?

"He doesn't look like a Gary." Suzy and Arin said in unison.

*Well, Gary Deadly is a perfect name for him and you can't tell me otherwise!

"Gary Deadly the dragon?" Arin repeated, confused. "Yes, that is the worst name for a dragon. Funny but so fucking stupid."

*Can we get off the topic of the his name, and fight him?

"I'm gonna pet it." Arin said and started to walk towards the dragon that looked up at him, curiously.

*Arin, I am telling you that that is a terrible idea. He's a poisonous dragon!

"I've got gloves on." Arin said and stuck his hand out, his palm relaxed and towards the head of the dragon.

*Arin, this isn't going to work!

"Watch me." Arin said softly. He inched closer and closer to the dragon. The dragon backed up when Arin got too close, so Arin paused his movements. After about a second the dragon slowly moved to him with his head lowered and his eyes looking at Arin's palm. The closer the dragon got, the slower its pace, until he was an inch from Arin's palm. Gary Deadly looked at him, trying to figure out what to do. The dragon closed its eyes and then placed its head in his hand. Arin pet his new friend

"I tamed a motherfucking dragon!" Arin yelled.

*Okay, I really thought that wasn't going to work.

"Bitch!" Arin yelled, excitedly. "It worked! It fucking worked!"

*It worked.

"I have a pet dragon now! This is so fucking rad!" Arin said and jumped on the Gary's back. The dragon didn't seem to mind the knight on its back, it actually seemed excited. It nudged at Arin and Arin got the hint that he should probably hold on, so he grabbed the silver spikes that ran along the back of Gary. Gary then leapt into the air and Arin had to claw onto his back again.

*How are you not dead?

"I'm riding a dragon." Arin yelled while the dragon kept zipping around the sky above the tower. What Arin hadn't realized is that the poison in the dragon was only for defence and when it felt like it wasn't going to be harmed. Since it seemed like Arin wasn't going to hurt it, it turned off it's poison so now it can show Arin's its affection.

"Babe!" Suzy called after the black dragon that was still zipping around. "Can you let my ride with you so I can get out of this tower?" The dragon stopped and flapped its wings for a second then headed straight for Suzy but in more of a gentle manor then he had been. He stopped right my her window. Arin held out his hand to grab Suzy's already outstretched one. He quickly pulled her onto Gary with him with her in front of him.

While Arin had his eyes closed, taking in the moment as the wind wrapped around him while the dragon flew around the sky, the world around him crippled. The tower silently crumbled to the ground, the plants caught on a fire that was only detectable by open eyes. But before Arin realized it, Suzy shrunk and disappeared, the dragon beneath him culled into a ball and became non existent. Arin's eyes fluttered open when the wind disappeared just in time to fine all his amour dissipate into the air. Nothing was there.

"What happened?" He asked, standing up, stretching.

*Sorry about that. It seemed like Ross somehow lost control and got me to come back. Now where to? Any suggestions?

"Another place? Can you just write Danny back in?"

*Well, I was thinking-

"Okay, I survived the horror place," Arin pointed out. "I (DID A THING TO THE TOWER), and I saved the damsel in distress from the dragon! I tamed that dragon! Now, write him back in!"

*But should I really?

"You better write him back in or I swear to fucking god-"

*Or you'll what? You have no power over this world.

"You sure about that?"

*Yes, because I am the writer.

"Oh really?" Arin mocked. "Now try this." he somehow made the writer appear in the white void, but it was like he was made of fire, shiting and changeing but keeping a mostly human form.

"How did you-?" The writer said, confused at the situation.

"I learned things while you let Ross write." Arin said, getting close to the writer. "Now," he said and grabbed the writers chest. "Write him back in."

"But should I?" the writer asked, without hesitation.

"You really should, Brian." Arin said and the moment the name left his mouth the fire around the writer dispersed around him and disappear into nothing. "Write. Him. Back. In."

"How did you-?"

"Write. Him. Back. In. Goddamnit." Arin growled. There was a moment between the two. Something like a conversation but only with eyes. It seemed Arin's did all the talking though, which actually scared Brian. He was thoroughly scared after a couple of seconds. He realized in the first second that Arin meant it. The next second that Arin could kill him and do it himself if he had to. The third second it seemed like, no no, not kill. It would be much worse than that. Brian normally wasn't scared, until he realized that Arin would actually do that.

"Arin?" said a groggy voice from behind Arin. "What's going on?" Arin dropped Brian on his ass and turned around.

"Dan?" Arin said, ecstatic to see the fluffy haired man laying on the floor. Arin ran over to help him up cause he seemed a little out of it.

"What's going on?" Dan asked again.

"I'll tell you after you get some rest." Arin reassured him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Arin looked back to Brian who had yet to get up. "One week, that's how long you're suspended." Brian opened his mouth to argue but was quickly shut up by the look Arin gave him.

"What happened?" Dan asked, attempting to move some of his hair out of his face but ultimately failing.

"Danny, I promise I will tell you, but you need to rest. It's nothing you have to worry about right now." Arin said. "Just close your eyes for a little, okay? I'll tell you when you can open them, okay?" Dan nodded and closed his eyes. Arin snapped his fingers and the grump space started to build like dust that was being revered after it had been blow away. When everything seemed to be finished, they were in Arin's office and Arin sighed a sigh that said home. "Okay, you can open your eyes." Dan opened his eyes and smiled. "Now rest. You need it."

"Okay." Dan said, a little hazed and layed down on the couch Arin had in his office.

"I'm gonna go and get something to eat and drink, okay?" Arin said, going towards the door.

"Can you get me some too?" Dan asked, grabbing the blanket that was on the couch and cuddled in.

Arin nodded and headed out. He passed by Ross while heading to the kitchen. "Well, you look happy!" Ross said.

"I got Dan back!" Arin said with a smile. Arms wrapped from behind him and hugged him. A fluffy head of hair set down on his shoulder. "Dan, go back and sleep." he said petting his hair.

"Did you like me speaking french or was that just the facade?" Dan said and smiled. Arin quickly turned around, breaking Dan's grasp.

"How much do you know?" Arin asked

"I was helping Brian for a lot of it." Dan said and smiled.

"Why the fuck would you put me through that!" Arin yelled and danny started to laugh. "I thought i lost you and then you made me walk through hell and then deal with Ross! How could you think that was fun? It was terrifying! My life was in Ross' hands! How could you do that!" Arin just kept going off on Dan about what happened while Dan just laughed. When Arin seemed to be finished, Dan just gave him a hug. Somehow it did actually calm Arin a litttle. Arin hugged him back. "I'm happy you're back." he sighed into Dan's sholder.

"I will never leave you."


End file.
